Sunshine's depression
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Sunshine think Billy try to kill her and she also have been depress about her family falling part and been bullying at school can Lummy and her family help her get though depression


Yay HTf Here ch one I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Hey! Answer me you little bitch." A hand curls the front of my dress and I'm slammed against lockers. My vertebra connect with a lock and pain shoots up my spine. The back of my head bounces off the little metal vents in the metal doors of the lockers. When another fist hits my stomach the air whooshes out of my body.

He will get tired of hitting me eventually. They always do. It takes two pounds of pressure to shatter the cheek bone; the fist that hits just below my left eye socket has at least five pounds of pressure behind it. Blood trickles down my face like tears and stains my clothes. Before leaving he spits onto my right cheek. Just another day in paradise.

"Fucking faggot." Is breathlessly whispered as he walks away. No longer do I hear spite in that whisper, but a secret longing disguised behind icy tones and hot glares. The encounter leaves me unable to stand on my own feet and I slide down to the floor; much to the displeasure of my body. I hate this school I really do I want to leave but The bell screams at me to get to class. But I didn't go to class I walk out of school far way Some where along way I lay on the ground It been a four years my family have been falling part it make me vary depress and It kill me no it really does it hurt my heart i feel like Im going to died I have develop depression every since I ran way form

I have been staying at Billy home he was my friend wasn't he ? he did lot of thing for me but why do I feel os scary and I have been seeing thing that aren't real horrible thing I wish it would go way it may me

Snap my doctor Ms. Giggles think I have develop what call an Schizophrenia or Paranoid personality disorder as I curl up to a tight ball out side some where I also been bully people call me Loser and fag well one they kwon that I had a gay parents and family os that also why I ran way form home anyway I have been sobbing really hard I remember the day that Billy try to kill me I kwon I wasn't that crazy or maybe I am as I think to my self as something kick me .

"Ow" I said

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay

Sweetie!"

"Sweetie?!" I thought to myself I look up it was a beautiful woman with curly Purple hair and blue eyes she had beautiful withe skin too she was wearing a beautiful dress high heel and a coat as she get down on her keens brush Some of the sown off me yeah I have Laying on sown for long time or so

"Oh my you are cold here take my coat " she said as she smile softy

"Wait Ms. Lummy!? What are you doing here!"

"Oh well Sunny it nice you have finally notice me and I here to get dinner for my family " as she got up off the ground and brush some of the sown off her and had her hand out to me as I took the hand as she pull me off the ground and put the coat round my shoulders it was really warm I like it as I smile and look at Lummy who just took me by the hand and walk down some places for food who where .

"So tell why you all beat up?"

"School " I said

"What sweetie ?"

"School, I have been bully because I have gay parents and family "

"Oh" all she said I kwon she didn't kwon what to say so she just hug me for while or so as I cry in her arm she had pat me on back telling me it okay .

"You kwon I could talk to the school about you being bully."

"Really !?" I ask as I sound happy about it as I look up to her with my light blue/ Purple puppy eyes she just smile at and pat my cheek .

"Of course I can't stand any child having go though so much and in fact I talk to my husband and my brother in law about it and see what we can do for you .. Come I have to go in here to get my dinner for my family as she pointed to the store as we walk in to the place I notice lot of guy eyeing on I can see the Lust in there eyes as I began to shrived and snatching my dress some of them was looking at me with a confusion face why was beating up or some like that don't like when people look at me the way they do I don't what to do if they were to hurt I can't fight I even can't kill bugs this too much for me as I was about cry

"C-c-can w-w-we l-l-leave" I said as I grab my blond gold curly hair and began to pull it really hard to the point it maybe bleeding as water coming out my eye

"Huh what wrong sweetie? " as Lummy was done paying her dinner and look to my side she gasp and ran to my side got on her keen grab my hand way from my hair and pull out a little rugs and light brush off the blood of my head as she put down the fresh hot food in the bag

"Sweetheart don't grab your hair like that it okay you don't need to be scared there nothing to be scared of come let go to my house and get you clean up you can joining us for dinner too if like even stay a night if want but you are going to have to call your

parents at some point . She said in a mother would only say as she hold

My hand and the other with the food in her arm and walk out the store .

"I-i-I don't want t-t-to g-g-g-go b-b-b-back h-h- h -home it make me vary depress and It kill me no it really does it hurt my heart I feel like Im going to died I have develop depression every since I ran way form home please don't make me call home as I begun to cry and my heart burn as I grab my dress and begun to dig my Nile in my skin of my breast look at me with a sad face she let go of my hand and pat my cheek wiping the water of my cheek than smile Lightly .

"It Okay honey I'll give time but you won't be lone no more I will help get though get depression okay sweetie ?"

I look at her "okay " is all I said

"Good come, let go home I want you to meet my family they would love to have round." Said as she hold her hand out and pull me to her walk down to her place .

Well tell me what you think I hope you like it :)


End file.
